Hollow Gamer
by pokemonreborn1
Summary: A male soul is reborn as Female Hollow, and his or better yet her life is like a video game. Let see how she fairs in Bleach Universe. (This is AU and the start of Story takes place 25 years before the First EP/CH of Bleach) Rated T for now. Oh and I don't own bleach what so ever.
1. Start of New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Pokemonreborn1: It been a while, Years I think. Now this my first time doing a Gamer Fanfic.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/Visard (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher) talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

_**CH. 1**_

_**{?'s POV}**_

'_This is it... I can ... see the light now... I have... so much I want ... to do._'

'_Do you want another chance at life?_'

'_yes..._'

'_Then, be Reborn in new life._'

Then, I closes my eyes as my mind fade to black

**[Game Loading: 0 - 5 - 10 - 35 - 50 - 88 - 100%]**

I woke up,

_ping_

A black panel appear in-front of my face.

**Welcome to your new life, Yukihime the Gamer.**

**"Gamer?" I asked out loud.**

_ping_

**A Quest have been created.**

**Quest: ****Tutorial**

**From: ?**

**"Welcome to new life, it like a 'Video Game' and you need to Learn about your 'Gaming' Powers."**

**\- Learn System [Status, Skills, Inventory, Realm/Dimension Map] **

**\- Learn How to Increase Stats [? Button]**

**\- use the Mirror Button**

**\- Increase Common-Class Hollow Skill to LV 2**

**Reward: 500 exp**

**Failure: None**

**Do you accept? Y|N**

I quickly tap yes and the box and it vanish.

**"Status." **I said as the menu appeared.

**[Status]**

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 1 | Exp: 0/500**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Common - 0/1000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 1500/1500 | RP: 4000/4000**

**VIT - 15**

**STG - 10**

**DEX - 25**

**INT - 20**

**WIS - 20**

**LUC - 10**

**Spending Points - 0**

**Reiryoku - **

**BIO: ****You are Yukihime, a Common-Class Hollow. You are born deep within ?. **

**Your also reborn soul and do that you stronger than most newly-born Hollows.**

**"I am a GIRL!"** I yelled, but then I quickly calm done as I was cover in green light.

'_I guess that something to live with, now. __Wait._ W_hy did I calm down that quickly?_' I think to myself before saying this, **"Skills" **

**[Skills]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 1 (0%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, and item description only i you look at.**

**Common-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 1 (0%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Common-Class Hollow Skill LV | Accuracy = 15% | Blast Area = DEX * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow LV |Cero ****is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies. **

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**

'_Gamer's Mind. That explains earlier._' I think as I read the skills. **"Inventory"**

**[Inventory]**

**Minor Health Potion (x5)**

'_So, I have something in their._' I thought as I pull one of the Minor Health potions out of Inventory. It is a small vial with red liquid. '_**Observe**_'

**Minor Health Potion**

**\- It heal 25% of a person's HP.**

I put the Potion back in my Inventory. **"Realm Map"**

I see a panel with four Spheres with their name underneath.

**[Realm]**

**Human World**

**Soul Society**

***Hueco Mundo***

**Hell**

I notice that **Hueco Mundo Realm** is brighter than others. So I tap it's sphere and it zoom in to world Map and most of it is cover in fog, so I tap the only region that not cover in fog, **Forest of Menos**.

**[Region Map's Data]**

**Blue Dot = You**

**Red Dot = Enemy**

**Green Dot = Ally**

**^ = Key ****Locations of a Region**

*** = Capital of a Landmass**

'_Well now I know where I am._' I thought as I look a some of information that it says that i'm 3000 Meters under a Landmass on the surface. I went back to **Status Menu** as I dismiss the other menus and press the **? Button** in the top right corner.

**[Help Menu]**

**Stats**** and how to increase them**

**Realms**

**Inventory**

I tap on the first one and begin reading.

**[Help Menu - ****Stats and how to increase them]**

**LV - Level. Each LV Up gives +5 to highest Stat and +3 to other stats. It also give +5 Spending Points. LV Ups restore HP and RP to full.**

**HP - Health Points. [HP = VIT x 200 x LV x 50%]**

**RP - Reiryoku Points. [RP = (INT + WIS) x 200 x LV x 50%]**

**VIT - Vitality. This how healthy you are. To increase them beside the use of LV ups and Spending point is to exercise [the slowest] and lost half or more of your HP & restore it to full.**

**STG - Strength. This is how strong you are physically. To increase them beside the use of LV ups and Spending point is to exercise, Lifting Heavy Objects [Items in Inventory don't count], and Fighting in Combat ****Physically against stronger foes.**

**DEX - Dexterity. This tracks your speed, balance, agility, speed of range attacks and Reaction Time. ****To increase them beside the use of LV ups and Spending point is to exercise [Fastest], dodging attacks, and do anything that effects DEX.**

**INT - Instincts. This is how sharp your Instincts of any kind are. ****To increase them beside the use of LV ups and Spending point is to not Think of action just do or say it [Ex: Fighting or saying words from your heart]**

**WIS - Wisdom. This is how smart you are. ****To increase them beside the use of LV ups and Spending point is to gather intel about things, learn new things, thinking logically question or thoughts, using/planing battle/war strategy [more thought out they are the better], and using moves that involve RP against stronger foes.**

**LUC - Luck. More luck you have better chance for better items. To increase them beside the use of LV ups and Spending point is to do things involve Luck [Ex: Gambling and Crits]**

**DEF - Defense [DEF = (VIT + STG)/2 | Hidden Stat**

**Crit - Critical Hit [Crit = Luc Damage] | Hidden Stat**

**SPD - Speed [SPD = Dex x 50%] | Hidden Stat**

**PHY-Dam - Physical Damage [STG x 50%] | Hidden Stat**

**Reiryoku - Overall Score [Reiryoku = (HP + RP)/2**

**Race Class = EXP/2**

**[Note: Your stats won't be increase by other means that not Spending Points or LV Ups until you complete your first Quest.]**

I dismiss the **Help Menu** and press the **Mirror Button**. It reveal what I look like and this is what I saw,

I'm 8 feet and 6 inches tall. I have deep blue skin. I have large breast and was cover by bones, which covers my private parts making me look like I wearing a bikini. I have a pure white Kitsune Mask covering my faces. I notice that I have amber iris and black sclera. I have a hollow hollow in under my tits.

'_Well I look nice for my kind._' I thought as I dismiss the menus, '_Now to the last objective of my quest, but how do I use a Cero?_'

I thought about it for a while and remember that it requires me do a pose and pour in my raw Reiryoku in the attack. So I had hands like I'm clinching it like it was grabbing a ball and start gathering my Reiryoku into shape of ball as pull my arm back before trusting it as lunch it to the sky inform beam of Crimson Spiritual Energy **[Yukihime - 4000/4000 RP }}} 3970/4000 RP]** as many trees lose branches.

I notice that the skill tree didn't Level up. **"Skills"**

**[Skills]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 1 (50%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, and item description only thing you look at.**

**Common-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 1 (50%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Common-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 15% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**

'Ok, so I have to do it one more time.' I thought as I start gathering my Reiryoku again and fire the **Cero** once more. **[Yukihime - 3970/4000 RP }}} 3940/4000 RP]**

more tree branches are destroyed.

_ping_

**Common-Class Hollow Skills LV Up.**

_ping _

**Quest Completed,**

**Quest: Tutorial**

**From: ?**

**"Welcome to new life, it like a 'Video Game' and you need to Learn about your 'Gaming' Powers."**

**\- Learn System [Status, Skills, Inventory, Realm/Dimension Map] (Check)**

**\- Learn How to Increase Stats [? Button] (Check)**

**\- use the Mirror Button (Check)**

**\- Increase Common-Class Hollow Skill to LV 2 (Check)**

**Reward: 500 exp**

**Failure: None**

_Ping Ping_

**You LV Up [LV 1 }}} 2] [Yukihime 1500/1500 HP }}} ****3600/3600 HP] [Yukihime - 3940/4000 RP }}} 9200/9200 RP] [EXP: 0/500 }}} 0/1000] [Common - 0/1000 }}} 250/1000] [Spending Points - 0 }}} 5]**

**Do to the fact you completed your first quest the other means has been unlocked, +4 WIS**

_Ping_

**A New Quest is created,**

**Quest: Battle Tutorial**

**From: ?**

**"Your training with your hollow power draw in some weaker Common-Class Hollows. They are here to kill you and eat you. You need to Survive"**

**\- Kill & Devoured 5 Common-Class Hollow**

**Reward: 500 exp, +2 to Lowest Stat(s)**

**Failure: Death & you become stepping stool for their race Evolution/Rank**

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 2 | Exp: 0/1000**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Common - 250/1000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 3600/3600 | RP: 10000/10000**

**VIT - 18**

**STG - 13**

**DEX - 30**

**INT - 23**

**WIS - 27**

**LUC - 13**

**Spending Points - 5**

**Reiryoku - 6800**

**BIO: You are Yukihime, a Common-Class Hollow. You are born deep within Forest of Menos.**

**Your also reborn soul and do that you stronger than most newly-born Hollows.**

**[Inventory]**

**Minor Health Potion**

**[Skills]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 1 (50%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, and item description only thing you look at.**

**Common-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 2 (0%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Common-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 18% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**


	2. Welp, time this Tutorial

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher) talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**{Last Time}**

_I was dying in my last life, but a voice save me, by placing me in a new life. Now, i'm a female common-class hollow name Yukihime. My new life is now like a video game now and I finish the first tutorial, but due to that led me starting a second one._

**Quest: Battle Tutorial**

**From: ?**

**"Your training with your hollow power draw in some weaker Common-Class Hollows. They are here to kill you and eat you. You need to Survive"**

**\- Kill Devoured 5 Common-Class Hollow**

**Reward: 500 exp, 2 to Lowest Stat(s)**

**Failure: Death you become stepping stool for their race Evolution/Rank**

**{Now} **

**{Current Location - Forest of Menos} **

**{Yukihime's POV}**

'_Figures, that a using that will __signal the dinner bell._' I thought as I see a hollow, who was slightly shorter than me with Tiki Mask. '**_Observe_**'

**Tiki M LV - 1**

**HP - 100 RP - 100**

_ping_

**Observe Skill LV Up**

Once, Tiki got close to me, I punch him in the gut **[Tiki M - 100/100 HP ****》****95/100 HP]** and before he recover I punch him again **[Tiki M - 95/100 HP ****》**** 90/100 HP]**. I didn't stop there, I gave him a right hook and destroyed his mask.

**[Tiki M - 90/100 HP 》0/100 HP]**

Then, I ate him, but not by choice, it like something in me is telling me to be quick about or Tiki M would disappear.

_ping, ping_

**plus ****2 INT, plus 50 Exp**

Once I finish eating Tiki, the next Hollow was closing in. I didn't have time dodge as I was kick in the gut. **[Yukihime - 3600/3600 HP 》3590/3600 HP] **Then, same hollow punch my 'Bikini top' **[Yukihime - 3590/3600 HP 》 3585/3600 HP]** and I recover just in time, duck his left hook and pounce on him.

_THUD_

**[Common-Class Hollow 200/200 HP 》 185/200 HP] (Common-Class Hollow - Dazed)**

I grab my hands together and hit the hollow like a hammer **[Common-Class Hollow - 185/200 HP 》 182/200 HP] **and I see two Spider-Like Hollows closing in to me and the dazed hollow, so i gather my Reiryoku and formed a Cero and fired it closed Ranged. **[Yukihime - 10,600/10,600 RP ****》 10,570/10,600 RP]**

**[Common-Class Hollow - 182/200 HP ****》 0/200 HP****]**

_ping_

**Plus ****50 Exp**

Then, I quickly eat the now dead Hollow, but not fast enough get tag-team hit by Spider Common-Class Hollows.

**[Yukihime - 3585/3600 HP ****》 ****3584 ****/3600 HP ****》3583/3600 HP****]**

'_That was chip damage, glad to know._' I thought as did more chip damage to me again. **[Yukihime - 3583/3600 HP 》 3582/3600 HP 》 3581/3600 HP]**

I punch the spider Hollow on the right. **[Spider Hollow #2 - 100/100 HP 》 98/100 HP] **Then, I dodge an attack from the Spider Hollow #1 and I quickly jump back as I dodge the fang of Spider Hollow #2.

I jump in the air to barley dodge a charge attack and ax kick. **[Spider Hollow #2 - 98/100 HP** **》81/100 HP] (Dazed) **I was on his back, punch his back **[Spider Hollow #2 - 81/100 HP 》74.5/100 HP]** and then I jump other back as Spider Hollow #1 bite into other one's neck **[Spider Hollow #2 - 74.5/100 HP 》 44.5/100 HP]**.

'_Going take this opportunity_' I thought as hammer hit them both, hard.

**[Spider Hollow #1 - 800/800 HP 》631/800 HP]**

**[Spider Hollow #2 - 74.5/100 HP 》0/100 HP]**

**[Spider Hollow - 631/800 HP 》616/800 HP] (Dazed)**

_ping_

**plus 50 exp, a crystal**

_'I need to end this now._' I charge up my **Cero**, jump in the sky and fire it.

**[Yukihime - 10,570/10,600 RP 》 10,540/10,600 RP]**

**[Spider Hollow - 616/800 HP 》 0/800 HP]**

_ping _

**plus 50 exp, a herb**

ping

**plus 4 STG due to fighting four people in row and won with out resting.**

I start eating them quickly and once I was finish, I was hit by a freak train. **[Yukihime - 3581/3600 HP** **》2681/3600] **I was slam against the nearby tree hard. **[Yukihime - 2681/3600 HP 》 2661/3600 HP] (Dazed) **The hollow grab my head and slam against tree **[ Yukihime - 2661/3600 HP 》2656/3600 HP]** creating a hole in the tree. Then said hollow throw me hole and I hit another tree even harder. **[Yukihime - 2656/3600 HP 》2616/3600 HP]**

When, I recover a another freak train charges, but this time, I was able to **Observe **on the hollow with a bull mask.

**Minovar | LV - 2**

**HP: 1600/1600 | RP: 2380/2400 》 2360/2400**

**VIT - 8**

**STG - 10**

**DEX - 40**

**INT - 6**

**WIS - 6**

**LUC - 3**

**Reiryoku - 2000; {1990 》 1980}**

Then, I dodge his attack and let him plow throw so many trees. **[Minovar - 1600/1600 》 1480/1600] **'_I not going to let that damn bull ram me again, everything hurts inside._' I lift my arm channel my Reiryoku as form a **Cero **and fire it. **[Minovar - 1480/1600 HP 》0/1600] **

_ping, ping, ping_

**plus 100 exp**

**Common-Class Hollow Skills LV Ups**

**You devolved a new skill, **

**High-Speed Regeneration | Cost: 100 RP per second | Heals 300 HP**

'_I going try use that move less until something changes about._' I thought as refer to Cero. Then, I ate Minovar quickly to finishes the quest.

_ping_

**Quest Completed**

**Quest: Battle Tutorial**

**From: ?**

**"Your training with your hollow power draw in some weaker Common-Class Hollows. They are here to kill you and eat you. You need to Survive"**

**\- Kill & Devoured 5 Common-Class Hollow [5/5] (Check)**

**Reward: 500 exp, +2 to Lowest Stat(s)**

**Failure: Death & you become stepping stool for their race Evolution/Rank.**

_ping_

**plus 500 exp, plus two to VIT, STG, INT, WIS, & LUC**

I use two minor health potion and restore my health to full. '_What is Race Evolution?_'

_ping_

**New Quest was Created,**

**Quest: Race ****Evolution****?**

**From: Self**

**"Race Evolution? Find out that is and if it you can actived it."**

**\- Gather Intel about Race Rank/EVO**

**Reward: 500 exp**

**Failure: Your Mind will be lost**

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 2 | Exp: 800/1000**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Common - 635/1000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 4000/4000 | RP: 10570/11400**

**VIT - 20**

**STG - 19**

**DEX - 30**

**INT - 28**

**WIS - 29**

**LUC - 15**

**Spending Points - 5**

**[Inventory] **

**Minor Health Potion {x3}**

**Herb?**

**Crystal?**

**[Skills]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 2 (33.333%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, Others people's Stats and item description only thing you look at.**

**Common-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 3 (0%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Common-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 24% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**

**\- High-Speed Regeneration | 100 RP per second | Heals 300 HP, most wounds except of vital organs **

**Reiryoku - 7700**

* * *

**To Nogitsune96: I will.**

**To RoseToxin3802: I will try, as for pair, I say will not pair Yukihime will another female. Now I have nothing against them. I don't judge. You do you and I do me, We won't do each other, probably [ten points to any one get that references]. I do have my reason and mostly to do with most of Gender-bent story on Wattpad.**

**To Renard bleu: First Thanks. Secondly, We will See. Thirdly, Somewhere near the end.**

**To Naruto009523: I will continue to best I can.**


	3. Temple Ruin in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher) talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**{Last Time}**

_I fought five other Hollows for a quest and gain a couple items, I started a new Quest._

**New Quest was Created,**

**Quest: Race ****Evolution****?**

**From: Self**

**"Race Evolution? Find out that is and if it you can activated it."**

**\- Gather Intel about Race Rank/EVO**

**Reward: 500 exp**

**Failure: Your Mind will be lost**

**{Now}**

**{Yukihime's POV}**

'_I going get some rest and figure out this items are tomorrow._' I thought as I start climbing a tree to a high branch, out of the reach of most Common-Class Hollows. I pull the Herb out of my Inventory. **"****Observe." **

**Abisal**** Herb**

**One of three ingredient for Minor RP Potion, Located in Mar ****Abisal.**

'_Ok, That be useful, later._' I thought as put away the herb back in the inventory and took out the crystal. **"Observe."**

**Reishi Crystal**

**It is crystallized version of Reishi. Can be use for any Potions and etc. Mostly Found in Reishi Gemstones Mines **

_ping_

**Observe Skill LV Up**

I put away the crystal back in the inventory and let myself to drift into dreamland.

**{Next Day}**

**You slept on a tree branch, HP and RP restored by 25%.**

I woke up with a yawn and see got down the tree and start walking as I start for someone to give me intel, '_Even I have to beat it out of them._'

I continue my walk until I stumble on a temple and white sand was falling on top of it.

_ping, ping, ping_

**plus 4 DEX, due to the 3 mile walk**

**plus 2 STG due to the 3 mile walk**

**plus 1 VIT ****due to the 3 mile walk**

'_Hmm, maybe I find the intel here._' I thought as I start my walk to the temple and I get closer I see that walls have holes, like someone took a large sword run it though the building. There are dead and crushed trees underneath and around the building. Ripped flags on the ground and stairs lead in the temple. The Pillars are damage as well, but surprisingly lightly damage compare to the rest of the building.

I walk up stairs and through the destroyed doorway. The floor have some vegetation on ground as well as cracks. old burn marks on the floor. I see a white kimono with light blue snowflake patterns on it.

I walk over there and pick up the kimono to see to books was underneath the kimono, I put the kimono in the inventory and pick up one of books.

_ping_

**You pick up a skill Book,**

**Camino de los Elementos - Novice Edition This is an Arrancar Sub-Skill Tree, it is the ****antithesis to a Shimigami's Kidō (Mostly to Bakudō and Hadō). This skill tree was created by Arrancar of old during a war. Since this is the novice edition, it hold the first 19 spells of the two main classification: Salvaguardia and Destrucción. [Even though you have no Shimigami-like aura in you, you can still learn this skills, but they won't have full strengthen. Do you want start learning? Y|N]**

'_Arrancar? What are they and how can learn something that requires Shimigami-like aura in you? Also what are shimigami?_' I thought to myself as I tap yes.

_ping_

**A new Sub-Skill Tree was created, **

**Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV 1 (Sub-Skill to Hollow Skills)**

_ping_

**Control Skill was created,**

**Novice Elementos Control (1/25) | This involves with Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] skill tree.**

_ping_

**You gain two new skills,**

**Salvaguardia #1: Restricción de Sombra | Cost: 20 RP | ****Accuracy - 15% | Skill SPD = (DEX/8) x (****Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV ****Novice Elementos Control - LV) | This skill is to use a shadow that you created and use it to restraint the target of choice.**

**Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento | Cost: 40 RP | Damage = (INT/4) x ****Novice Elementos Control - LV Accuracy - 12% | Skill SPD = (DEX/8) x (Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV Novice Elementos Control - LV) | This is using the air around you and thrust it at your target.**

_ping_

**plus 4 WIS for learning something new**

_ping_

**A Side Quest was Created,**

**Side Quest: Arrancar? Shinigami?**

**From: Self**

**"I found a Skill Book called 'Camino de los Elementos Novice-Level Edition' it a Arrancar Skill similar to Kidō that Shinigami uses. What are they and why can I use their spells."**

**\- Learn what an Arrancar is**

**\- Learn what a Shinigami is**

**Reward: 10,000 exp**

**Failure: None**

**Do You Accept? Y|N**

'_Of course I going accept._' I thought as press y and put the skill book (which didn't vanish like normal RPG games) in my inventory. Then, I pick the other book and there was no ping, so it wasn't skill book. **"****Observe" **

**Dairy of ****Selene**

'_I read this later, I want to explore this place more._' I thought as put the Dairy in my inventory. I walk around the main room. I can see a silver crescent moon symbol on navy blue banner hanging from golden rod, near a burn, but still intact shrine.

I go to walk to the shine, but, halfway there the floor underneath me broke and I went down in underground tunnel. Luckily, I took no damage and I continue walking until...

_ping_

**You about to enter a dungeon, **

**Garra Oscura Camp [Do you want to enter? Y|N]**

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 2 | Exp: 800/1000**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Common - 635/1000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 4000/4200 | RP: 11400/12000**

**VIT - 21**

**STG - 21**

**DEX - 34**

**INT - 28**

**WIS - 32**

**LUC - 15**

**Spending Points - 5**

**Reiryoku - 8100 [7700]**

**BIO: You are Yukihime, a Common-Class Hollow. You are born deep within Forest of Menos.**

**Your also reborn soul and do that you stronger than most newly-born Hollows.**

**[Inventory]**

**Minor Health Potion x3**

**Abisal Herb**

**Reishi Crystal**

**white kimono with light blue snowflake patterns on it.**

**Skill Book: Camino de los Elementos - Novice Edition**

**Dairy of Selene**

**[Skill]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 3 (20%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, Others people's Stats, Bio and item description only thing you look at.**

**Common-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 3 (0%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Common-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 24% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**

**\- High-Speed Regeneration | 100 RP per second | Heals 300 HP, most wounds except of vital organs**

**\- Hollow Sub-Skill: Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] (Path of the Elements) LV 1 (0%) | This is an Arrancar Sub-Skill Tree, it is the antithesis to a Shimigami's Kidō (Mostly to Bakudō and Hadō). This skill tree was created by Arrancar of old during a war. There is two main classification: Salvaguardia and Destrucción.**

**-》Novice Elementos Control (1/25) | This involves with Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] skill tree.**

**-****》****Salvaguardia #1: Restricción de Sombra (Shadow restriction)| Cost: 20 RP | Accuracy - 15% | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] - LV | This skill is to use a shadow that you created and use it to restraint the target of choice.**

**-》 Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento (Wind Thrust) | | Cost: 40 RP | Damage = (INT/4) x Novice Elementos Control - LV | Accuracy - 12% | Skill SPD = (DEX/8) x (Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | This is using the air around you and thrust it at your target.**

* * *

**To ****Doomagedon: You gain 10 points like I promise.**

**To JumpRanger: Thanks.**

* * *

**Garra Oscura (Dark Claw)**

**Salvaguardia (Safeguard)**

**Destrucción (Destruction)**

**Pokemonreborn1: I use Spanish for naming the Arrancar version of Kidō**


	4. First Dungeon (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher)/ Demonic Creatures talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**{Last Time}**

_I enter a temple, that was in ruins, while looking for intel for hollow evolution quest, I gain a side quest while I was in the temple ruin, just after I gaining and using a skill book do with __Arrancar Skill, that similar to Kidō a Shinigami skill. Then, when I check a shrine of ruin, I fell through a fucking hole to underground tunnel and now I about to enter my first dungeon._

**You about to enter a dungeon, **

**Garra Oscura Camp [Do you want to enter? Y|N]**

**{Now}**

**{Yukihime's POV}**

I tap yes and I walking to gates of the Garra Oscura Camp. I notice is four male imps guarding the camp. They were small, have red skin with black tribal markings on their chest. They have claws coated in black flame-like aura. The four imps are wearing brown leather-like bracer and cloth.

One of them is wearing red leather-like chest armor, it barely covers his whole chest. His armor does cover his shoulder and it is connected together by red belt straps, wrapping around his chest.

Three out of four them wields a scimitar sword, currently on their hips.

While, the one wearing the chest armor have lager butcher knife in form of sword, the blade have blue rune marks on it, blade look tempered to look blue, and it grip is black. That sword is on his back.

Two of the imps were on tall wooden towers, that was two-stories tall behind one-story wall, that covers cave to cave wall, which was about 300 feet apart. As for other two imps they outside of gate and infront of near the gates door.

I stare at the one with butcher sword, who was at watch tower on the left and I muttered, **"Observe"**

**Zagre LV - 5**

**HP - 7500 RP - 10,000**

**VIT - 15**

**STG - 10**

**DEX - 15**

**INT - 10**

**WIS - 10**

**LUC - 5**

**Reiryoku - 8750**

**Bio: Zarge is a member of Garra Oscura Clan, a clan of imps that main skill is the Dark Element. Zarge just recently gain his rank as a Minion Captain after three years of serves protecting his Clan from intruders.**

'_Well, there the first mini-boss. Hmmm, they haven't spot me yet._' I thought as lift my right arm and gather the air around me for attack. **"****Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento" **I said as thrust a wind-attack at one of the Imp guard near the gate of their camp. **[Yukihime - 11,400 RP/12,000 》11,360/12,000 RP] [Garra Oscura Minon #1 - 500/500 HP 》493/500 HP]**

The spell hit is gut and left a starches on his body.

_ping, ping_

**You develop a new skill tree due to meting the basic requirement of using this skill Tree,**

**Stealth Skills LV 1 (0%) | This how sneaky you are and better chance of higher damage output for attacks.**

**You gain a skill,**

**Stealth Attack Th****is only can be done when none of enemies spots you. Currently on does 2 time normal damage of an attack.**

_ping, ping_

**Hollow Sub-Skill: Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV Up**

**Novice Elementos Control LV Up**

I dash at the same imp and quick punch him gut, before he had the chance draw his sword. **[Garra Oscura Minon #1 - 493/500 HP 》 489/500 HP] **I dodge a slash from a blade and back up from another slash, while gathering a lot of Air to my hands and said, **"****Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento" [Yukihime - ****11,360/12,000 RP ****》11,320/12,000 RP] **

I trust same wind-attack at them both, at the same time.

**[Critical Hit]**

**[Garra Oscura #1 - 489/500 HP 》279/500 HP]**

**[Garra Oscura #2 - 500/500 HP 》290/500 HP]**

_ping, ping_

**Novice Elementos Control LV Up**

**You learn a skill, **

**Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento | Cost: 45 RP | ****Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] - LV | This attack involves gathering wings to block most attack, think of as Ward made of wind. How it works is if the Defense is greater than another spell Damage output, than it block, but if that Attack output is higher than defense than it will go through, but damage will become like this: ATK - DEF = Damage that you will take (also it doesn't work at all on physical attacks). Current only double the user Def.**

'_How the fuck did the control skill increase that fast." _I thought as I see the minion imps hit the wall hard. **[Garra Oscura #1 - 279/500 HP 》 269/500 HP] [Garra Oscura #2 - 290/500 HP 》280/500 HP]**

Then, I saw Zarge swing his blade from distances, while still and sending a wave of energy in dark aura **[Zarge - 10,000/10,000 RP ****》9700/10,000 RP]** and I couldn't dodge the attack in time **[Yukihime - 4000/4200 HP ****》3940/4200 HP]**. Then, the other imp send a ball made of shadow at me **[Garra Oscura #3 - 3000/3000 RP 》 2940 RP]** and while it was three 10 feet away from me. I muttered, **"Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento" [Yukihime - ****11,320/12,000 RP 》 11,275/12,000 RP]**

**[Shadow Ball (attack of Garra Oscura Imp #3) = 30 Damage] [****Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento = 42 DEF] **

So when the two spells collide, the winds blow away the darkness into nothingness.

_ping, ping_

**Hollow Sub-Skill: Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV Up**

**Novice Elementos Control LV Up**

'_I really need to check what going on those skills they increase faster than a normal skill and skill tree with Control Skill being the faster out the two._' I thought as give right hook punch to Garra Oscura Imp #1 hard sending him to the wall **[Critical Hit]** **[Garra Oscura Imp #1 - 279/500 HP 》0/500 HP]** and a crack was on the wooden wall grow bigger.

_ping_

**plus 30 Exp, scimitar**

I quickly pull out the blade and block the blade that was about to hit me. **[Yukihime - 3940/4200 HP 》 3939/4200 HP]**

Then, I quickly slash at him and I had successful blow on him. **[Garra Oscura #2 - 290/500 HP 》 284/500 HP]** Then, I kick him away **[Critical Hit]** **[Garra Oscura #2 - 284/500 HP 》 0/500 HP]**.

_ping_

**plus 30 Exp**

This when blindside by both a dark wave **[Zagre - 9700/10,000 RP 》9400/10,000 RP]** and shadow ball **[Garra Oscura #3 - 2940/3000 RP 》2880/3000 RP]**.

**[Yukihime - 3939/4200 HP 》 3339/4200 》 3159/4200 HP] (Dazed)**

Then, a dark wave was coming at me and without thinking I gather my Reiryoku a **Cero** **[Yukihime - ****11,320/12,000 RP 》 11,280/12,000 RP] **and I kill them both with it **[Zagre - 7500/7500 HP 》 0/7500 HP] [Garra Oscura #3 2400/2400 HP 》 0/2400 HP]**

_ping, ping, ping_

**plus 2 INT, plus 1 WIS, plus 230 exp**

_ping_

**You LV Up**

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 3| Exp: 30/1500**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Common - 780/1000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 7200/7200 | RP: 20700/20700**

**VIT - 24**

**STG - 24**

**DEX - 39**

**INT - 33**

**WIS - 36**

**LUC - 20**

**Spending Points - 10**

**Reiryoku - 12750**

**BIO: You are Yukihime, a Common-Class Hollow. You are born deep within Forest of Menos.**

**Your also reborn soul and do that you stronger than most newly-born Hollows.**

**[Inventory]**

**Minor Health Potion x3**

**Abisal Herb**

**Reishi Crystal**

**white kimono with light blue snowflake patterns on it.**

**Skill Book: Camino de los Elementos - Novice Edition**

**Dairy of Selene**

**Scimitar?**

**[Skill]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 3 (40%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, Others people's Stats, Bio and item description only thing you look at.**

**Common-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 3 (80%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Common-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 24% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**

**\- High-Speed Regeneration | 100 RP per second | Heals 300 HP, most wounds except of vital organs**

**\- Hollow Sub-Skill: Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] (Path of the Elements) LV 3 (0%) | This is an Arrancar Sub-Skill Tree, it is the antithesis to a Shimigami's Kidō (Mostly to Bakudō and Hadō). This skill tree was created by Arrancar of old during a war. There is two main classification: Salvaguardia and Destrucción.**

**-****》**** Novice Elementos Control (4/25) (0%) | This involves with Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] skill tree.**

**-****》**** Salvaguardia #1: Restricción de Sombra (Shadow restriction)| Cost: 20 RP | Accuracy - 20% | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] - LV | This skill is to use a shadow that you created and use it to restraint the target of choice.**

**-****》**** Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento (Windward) | Cost: 45 RP | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] - LV | This attack involves gathering wings to block most attack, think of as Ward made of wind. How it works is if the Defense is greater than another spell Damage output, than it block, but if that Attack output is higher than defense than it will go through, but damage will become like this: ATK - DEF = Damage that you will take (also it doesn't work at all on physical attacks). Current only Triple the user's DEF.**

**-****》**** Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento (Wind Thrust) | | Cost: 40 RP | Damage = (INT/4) x Novice Elementos Control - LV | Accuracy - 18% | Skill SPD = (DEX/8) x (Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | This is using the air around you and thrust it at your target.**

**Stealth Skills LV 1 (0%) | This how sneaky you are**

**\- Stealth Attack | This only can be done when none of enemies spots you. Currently on does 2 times normal damage of an attack.**

* * *

**To Renard bleu: We will see who Selene is, but not soon. Yes. Yes. We see.**

* * *

**Pokemonreborn1: I going break this to three parts like Dungeon some games.**


	5. First Dungeon (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher)/ Demonic Creatures talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**{Last Time}**

_I began my first dungeon in my "new game life", just minutes after fallen down in an underground tunnel underneath the shrine in forest. The dungeon has an imp clan called Garra Oscura Clan, which are dark element specialist among their kind. They are hollow ... right?_

**{Now}**

**{Yukihime's POV}**

I stare at the wall and survey the damage, that I did to the area and I can see that part of the wall is destroyed and rest have burn marks this is due to my **Cero**. '_That move either need to nerf, soon or I did grow a hell a lot stronger._ _Otherwise, I going die by someone that will use it._' I thought as I walk through the new entrance to camp and see five more imps inside, two were female, and taller than imps I killed outside the gate.

I didn't have time study my foes, as a male, that is taller than females, and spoke up, **"So ****Zagre die to a Mask One, eh?" **This imp was wearing full leather-like armor from shoulder to boot. He wields a scimitar, but unlike the others it have black edge with runes on it, so the blade has dark flame-like aura on it.

**"Mask One? Are you saying your kind not a hollow?" **I ask in confusion.

**"Of course we not hollow! Do you even see a hollow hole on us, Girl?! No you don't, but since your tone of your voice, tell me you don't know that, I will let it slide and tell. We're one of many demons of hell, that came to this world through the gates of hell, centuries ago, We are Imps and I'm Draake."**

**"Why are you te-"**

**"Because your not even a threat and be dead way before any information I give you can help. If your were a Gillian-Class or higher from of evolution of your kind, then you would be a threat."**

**"Gillian-Class?"**

**"You don't even know about your kind's Evolution? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" **He continue laughed at me and I blush in embarrass under my mask and once, this imp calms down he spoke, **"I tell you and when I am done, will I kill you.** **You are a common-class, the bottom of Hollow Evolution Totem Pole and that what I can tell from your power. If was let you get enough Mask One devoured you would become Gillian-Class and maybe ****Adjuchas-Class after more you would eat. Your kind strive for Vasto Lorde one of pinnacle of your kind Evolution."**

_ping_

**Quest: Race Evolution?**

**From: Self**

**"Race Evolution? Find out that is and if it you can activated it."**

**\- Gather Intel about Race Rank/EVO (Check)**

**Reward: 500 exp**

**Failure: Your Mind will be lost**

_ping_

**plus 500 exp**

_ping_

**Your class has reach requirement (through the exp you gathered) for you to evolve into a Gillian-Class Hollow. You can evolve to Gillian-Class, but doing so have any stat boost be given after evolution is completed. Do you want to evolve? Y | N**

I grin under my mask as I tap yes and said, **"Let's see who kills who."**

"You cocky son of b-!" He yells just as a bright light covers me and I felt myself grow larger than before. Once, it stops almost tall enough to touch the roof of the cave.

_ping, ping _

**Common-Class Hollow Skills LV 3 Evolve to Gillian-Class Hollow Skills LV 1**

**You gain a new skill,**

**Kūmon | Cost: 50 RP | This allow you to open a Garganta, a realm between realms, This can act like a Fast-travel, but like most fast-travels this can only go where been before. Currently only goes Human world and Forest of Menos.**

_ping, ping, ping_

**Camino de los Elementos [Common-Class] LV 3 Evolves to Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV 1**

**Camino de los Elementos skills get little bit stronger**

**you learn a new skill,**

**Salvaguardia #3: Menos Trampa de Hielo| Cost: 50 RP | Skill SPD: (DEX/4) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user creates a layer on ice where they stand, kind like setting a bear trap, but more subtle about. How works is this, when the trap is sprung, it matter if the victim have more Strength (Physically mind you) than what this move can handle at given time it was place. Currently it can only handle physical strength of 10.**

_ping_

**plus 4 WIS due to learn about a little about Demons and learn about Hollow Evolution**

**"What?! HOW the-" **He started to say until I slam my hand against him **[Draake - 12,600/12,600 HP 》 12,557/12,600 HP 》11,957/12,600 HP] (dazed)** and when I lift my hand from the ground, Draake was somewhat wounded. Before, other four get a chance to attack me I muttered just after I gather enough air , **"****Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento" [Yukihime - 104,700/104,700 RP 》 104,660/104,700 RP]**

I send my wind-attack at them and created a crater in ground. **[Critical Hit]**

**[Garra Oscura #1 - 200/200 HP 》 0/200]**

**[Garra Oscura #2 - 1500/1500 HP 》 0/1500 HP]**

**[Garra Oscura #3 - 3200/3200 HP 》 0/3200 HP]**

**[Garra Oscura #4 - 3200/3200 HP 》 0/3200 HP]**

It killed all of them with that attack.

_ping, ping, ping_

**plus 320 exp**

**Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] skill LV UP**

**Novice Elementos Control LV Up**

ping

**You gain two new skills,**

**Destrucción #2: Menos Fuego | | Cost: 55 RP | Damage = (INT/2) x Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV | Accuracy - 23% | Skill SPD = (DEX/2) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user creates a small ball of flame and launch it at their target. Have 5% chance of burn damage.**

**Salvaguardia #4: Cadenas de Bronce ****| Cost: 60 RP | Accuracy - 20% | Skill SPD = DEX x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user greats chains out of bronze and use it tangle the user's target. Only way the target can break the chains is have a higher Reiryoku than user at the current time.**

'_All is left, Draake and he look dazed still._' I thought as I pick him up and throw him in ground hard. **[Draake - 11,957/12,600 HP 》11,357/12,600 HP]** Then, I created a small ball of fire **[Yukihime - 104,660/104,700 RP 》 104,605/104,700 RP]** and launch it at him. **[Critical Hit]**

**[Draake - 11,957/12,600 》 0/12,600 HP]**

_ping_

**plus 350 exp, Minor RP Potion**

_ping_

**Gillian-Class Hollow Skills LV Up**

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 3| Exp: 1200/1500**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Gillian - 365/12000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 36,000/36,000 | RP: 104,605/104,700**

**VIT - 120**

**STG - 120**

**DEX - 195**

**INT - 165**

**WIS - 184**

**LUC - 100**

**Spending Points - 10**

**Reiryoku - 70350 [70302.5]**

**BIO: You are Yukihime, a Gillian-Class Hollow. You are born deep within Forest of Menos.**

**Your also reborn soul and do that you stronger than most newly-born Hollows.**

**Yukihime gain her Gillian form during her first dungeon**

**[Inventory]**

**Minor Health Potion x3**

**Abisal Herb**

**Reishi Crystal**

**white kimono with light blue snowflake patterns on it.**

**Skill Book: Camino de los Elementos - Novice Edition**

**Dairy of Selene**

**Scimitar?**

**Minor RP Potion**

**[Skills]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 3 (40%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, Others people's Stats, Bio and item description only thing you look at.**

**Gillian-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 2 (0%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Common-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 38% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**

**\- High-Speed Regeneration | 100 RP per minute | Heals 300 HP, most wounds except of vital organs**

**\- Kūmon | Cost: 50 RP | This allow you to open a Garganta, a realm between realms, This can act like a Fast-travel, but like most fast-travels this can only go where been before. Currently only goes Human world and Forest of Menos.**

**\- Hollow Sub-Skill: Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] (Path of the Elements) LV 2 (50%) | This is an Arrancar Sub-Skill Tree, it is the antithesis to a Shimigami's Kidō (Mostly to Bakudō and Hadō). This skill tree was created by Arrancar of old during a war. There is two main classification: Salvaguardia and Destrucción.**

**-》 Novice Elementos Control (5/25) (50%) | This involves with Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] skill tree.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #1: Restricción de Sombra (Shadow restriction)| Cost: 20 RP | Accuracy - 35% | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*(Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] - LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV)| This skill is to use a shadow that you created and use it to restraint the target of choice.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento (Windward) | Cost: 45 RP | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] - LV | This attack involves gathering wings to block most attack, think of as Ward made of wind. How it works is if the Defense is greater than another spell Damage output, than it block, but if that Attack output is higher than defense than it will go through, but damage will become like this: ATK - DEF = Damage that you will take (also it doesn't work at all on physical attacks). Current only Triple the user's DEF.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #3: Menos Trampa de Hielo (Less Ice Trap) | Cost: 50 RP | Skill SPD: (DEX/4) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user creates a layer on ice where they stand, kind like setting a bear trap, but more subtle about. How works is this, when the trap is sprung, it matter if the victim have more Strength (Physically mind you) than what this move can handle at given time it was place. Currently it can only handle physical strength of 10.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #4: Cadenas de Bronce (Bronze Chains) | Cost: 60 RP | Accuracy - 20% | Skill SPD = DEX x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user greats chains out of bronze and use it tangle the user's target. Only way the target can break the chains is have a higher Reiryoku than user at the current time.**

**-》 Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento (Wind Thrust) | | Cost: 40 RP | Damage = (INT/4) x Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV| Accuracy - 32% | Skill SPD = (DEX/4) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | This is using the air around you and thrust it at your target.**

**-》 Destrucción #2: Menos Fuego (Less Fire) | Cost: 55 RP | Damage = (INT/2) x Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV | Accuracy - 23% | Skill SPD = (DEX/2) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user creates a small ball of flame and launch it at their target. Have 5% chance of burn damage.**

**Stealth Skills LV 1 (0%) | This how sneaky you are**

**\- Stealth Attack | This only can be done when none of enemies spots you. Currently on does 2 times normal damage of an attack.**

* * *

**To Renard bleu: I hope I answer question in the story. Also I give you credited for Yukihime's thought process in both the recap and in-story. **

**To RandomAccount1331: I trying to aim for 1000 - 2000 Words (This counting everything) for first nine chapters.**

* * *

**Pokemonreborn1: I know that I could finish this dungeon in this part, but I said three parts and I will do three parts.**


	6. First Dungeon (Final Part)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Pokemonreborn1: I need to do one minor correcting that I forgot to due with one skill.**

**Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento (Windward) | Cost: 45 RP | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] - LV | This attack involves gathering wings to block most attack, think of as Ward made of wind. How it works is if the Defense is greater than another spell Damage output, than it block, but if that Attack output is higher than defense than it will go through, but damage will become like this: ATK - DEF = Damage that you will take (also it doesn't work at all on physical attacks). Current only Five Times the user's DEF.**

* * *

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher)/ Demonic Creatures talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**{Last Time}**

_I learned that imps are not hollows, but demons. But due to one of imps being cocky gave the info I need to complete a quest I had and I gain enough exp to become a Gillian-Class Hollow and quickly finish the second part of the dungeon. Now all is left is the boss of the dungeon._

**{Now}**

**{Yukihime's POV}**

Since, I have time I was going check my status and see what I look like now that i'm Gillian-Class hollow.

_ping_

**A new quest was created,**

**Quest: Dominating Personality**

**From: ?**

**"Now that your Gillian-Class hollow, even if due to the help with the "Gamer's Powers" and not because devoured 1000 or so Hollows. But, even you can't be exempt from the fight for Dominating Personality and you have a year at best."**

**\- Complete Garra Oscura Clan Dungeon**

**\- Find a way to enter your Inner World**

**\- Become Dominating Personality**

**\- (Bonus) Become Adjuchas-Class Hollow**

**\- (Bonus) [Hidden]**

**Reward: 1000 Exp, 20 Spending Points, each bonus objective completed will give 500 exp and mystery item**

**Failure: You will either be basic Gillian or Death, but either way, Your Soul will be gone and you fade away from existence**

**Time Limit: One Year**

'_Great, just great._' I thought as see a female imp walk out her hut. She was taller than the other imps in the camp. She wearing chain-length armor with runes on it. Unlike the other imps she have long black spiky hair that goes down to her breast, which was not too big, but not to small either. She have two daggers on her hips, both being coated with a dark aura. She have dark red eyes.

'**_Observe_**' I thought as she stares at me.

**Ico | LV - 10**

**HP - 30,000/30,000 | RP - 60,000/60,000**

**VIT - 30**

**STG - 35 **

**DEX - 100**

**INT - 30**

**WIS - 30**

**LUC - 15**

**Reiryoku - 45,000**

**Bio: Ico, she is the chieftains of Garra Oscura. She is minor chief in rank of her race. She have chief of her clan for few years now.**

**"So your the one to kill my clan, Mask One. I going to kill YOU!" **She said as female imp hold out of her hands and gather her Reiryoku in form of dark aura, **"TAKE MY ****Oblivión Oscuro!" [Ico - 60,000/60,000 RP 》59,000/60,000 RP] **Then, she launch a large beam created by the dark aura.

**"****Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento!" **I Yelled as Ward of winds was created infront of me. **[Yukihime - 104,605/104,700 RP 》104,585 /104,700 RP]**

**[Oblivión Oscuro = 22,500 Damage] [Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento = 600 DEF] [Damage left over = 21,900 Damage]**

**[Yukihime - 36,000/36,000 HP 》 14,100/36,000 HP] (Bleeding - 500 HP per Min)**

I was bleeding a lot and smoke was covering me, So, I use this time to time use my **High-Speed Regeneration** and this only took one minute and 13 seconds to heal and I still have smoke and she can't see me.

**[Yukihime - 104,585/104,700 RP 》 104,485/104,700 RP]**

**[Yukihime - 14,100/36,000 HP 》32,100/36,000 HP 》36,000/36,000 HP]**

_ping_

**plus 3 VIT due to restoring your HP after losing more than halve of your HP.**

_ping, ping, ping_

**Gillian-Class Hollow Skills LV Up**

**Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV Up**

**Novice Elementos Control LV Up**

I gather enough fire in my large hands and muttered, **"****Destrucción #2: Menos Fuego" ****[Yukihime - 104,485/104,700 RP 》104,430 RP]** and send out the attack at the imp. **[Critical Hit + Sneak Attack] [Ico - 30,000/30,000 HP 》 0/30,000 HP]**

_ping_

**plus 590 exp**

_ping_

**You gain another level**

_ping_

**You gain a new skill,**

**Detect Reiryoku Signatures | Cost: 160 RP | This allow the user to detect Reiryoku signatures. Currently only goes up to 3 Miles.**

I leave the dungeon and I was back in the Forest of Menos, but I was miles away from shrine. '_But how do I get in my inner world?_'

'_Maybe I can help you._' a female voice said.

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 4| Exp: 290/2000**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Gillian - 660/12000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 50,400/50,400 | RP: 142,000/142,000**

**VIT - 126**

**STG - 123**

**DEX - 200**

**INT - 168**

**WIS - 187**

**LUC - 103**

**Spending Points - 15**

**Reiryoku - 96,200**

**BIO: You are Yukihime, a Gillian-Class Hollow. You are born deep within Forest of Menos.**

**Your also reborn soul and do that you stronger than most newly-born Hollows.**

**Yukihime gain her Gillian form during her first dungeon.**

**[Inventory]**

**Minor Health Potion x3**

**Abisal Herb**

**Reishi Crystal**

**white kimono with light blue snowflake patterns on it.**

**Skill Book: Camino de los Elementos - Novice Edition**

**Dairy of Selene**

**Scimitar?**

**Minor RP Potion**

**[Skills]**

**Gamer's Mind - LV MAX | This calms you down from most emotions. Can't Calm down Pure Love, Pure Rage, Pure Lust, Pure Fear and Pure Despair fast enough.**

**Gamer's Body - LV MAX | This is allow you to restore your HP and RP by sleep and other things.**

**Observe - LV. 3 (60%) | This allow you see the stats and name of other beings and Items. Currently only the Names, HP, RP, Others people's Stats, Bio and item description only thing you look at.**

**Gillian-Class Hollow Skills - LV. 3 (0%)**

**\- Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x STG x INT x Gillian-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 42% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

**This often requires the user to take on a specific pose. power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack).**

**\- High-Speed Regeneration | 100 RP per 2 minutes | Heals 300 HP, most wounds except of vital organs**

**\- Kūmon | Cost: 50 RP | This allow you to open a Garganta, a realm between realms, This can act like a Fast-travel, but like most fast-travels this can only go where been before. Currently only goes Human world and Forest of Menos.**

**Detect Reiryoku Signatures | 160 RP | This allow the user to detect Reiryoku signatures of others, think of it as Rader for Reiryoku. Currently only goes up to 3 Miles.**

**\- Hollow Sub-Skill: Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] (Path of the Elements) LV 3 (0%) | This is an Arrancar Sub-Skill Tree, it is the antithesis to a Shimigami's Kidō (Mostly to Bakudō and Hadō). This skill tree was created by Arrancar of old during a war. There is two main classification: Salvaguardia and Destrucción.**

**-》 Novice Elementos Control (6/25) (0%) | This involves with Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] skill tree.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #1: Restricción de Sombra (Shadow restriction)| Cost: 20 RP | Accuracy - 42% | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*(Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] - LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV)| This skill is to use a shadow that you created and use it to restraint the target of choice.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento (Windward) | Cost: 45 RP | Skill SPD = (DEX/4)*Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] - LV | This attack involves gathering wings to block most attack, think of as Ward made of wind. How it works is if the Defense is greater than another spell Damage output, than it block, but if that Attack output is higher than defense than it will go through, but damage will become like this: ATK - DEF = Damage that you will take (also it doesn't work at all on physical attacks). Current only Six Times the user's DEF.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #3: Menos Trampa de Hielo (Less Ice Trap) | Cost: 50 RP | Skill SPD: (DEX/4) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user creates a layer on ice where they stand, kind like setting a bear trap, but more subtle about. How works is this, when the trap is sprung, it matter if the victim have more Strength (Physically mind you) than what this move can handle at given time it was place. Currently it can only handle physical strength of 10.**

**-》 Salvaguardia #4: Cadenas de Bronce (Bronze Chains) | Cost: 60 RP | Accuracy - 30% | Skill SPD = DEX x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user greats chains out of bronze and use it tangle the user's target. Only way the target can break the chains is have a higher Reiryoku than user at the current time.**

**-》 Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento (Wind Thrust) | | Cost: 40 RP | Damage = (INT/4) x Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV| Accuracy - 40% | Skill SPD = (DEX/4) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | This is using the air around you and thrust it at your target.**

**-》 Destrucción #2: Menos Fuego (Less Fire) | Cost: 55 RP | Damage = (INT/2) x Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV | Accuracy - 38% | Skill SPD = (DEX/2) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user creates a small ball of flame and launch it at their target. Have 10% chance of burn damage.**

**Stealth Skills LV 1 (50%) | This how sneaky you are**

**\- Stealth Attack | This only can be done when none of enemies spots you. Currently on does 2 times normal damage of an attack.**

* * *

**To Renard bleu: To the first question, at first it will look that, but later on, you will see it slow down. To the second question, She won't learn that as something need be taking care of and for last one, I not going really explorer it with Yukihime. But we will see with someone else. **

**To JumpRanger: Your review is reason I created this Quest, I thank you for instilling my thoughts created a quest like this.**

**To Guest #1: Hmmm, Stealth is useful for her.**

* * *

**Quest: Dominating Personality**

**From: ?**

**"Now that your Gillian-Class hollow, even if due to the help with the "Gamer's Powers" and not because devoured 1000 or so Hollows. But, even you can't be exempt from the fight for Dominating Personality and you have a year at best."**

**\- Complete Garra Oscura Clan Dungeon (Check)**

**\- Find a way to enter your Inner World**

**\- Become Dominating Personality**

**\- (Bonus) Become Adjuchas-Class Hollow**

**\- (Bonus) [Hidden]**

**Reward: 1000 Exp, 20 Spending Points, each bonus objective completed will give 500 exp and mystery item**

**Failure: You will either be basic Gillian or Death, but either way, Your Soul will be gone and you fade away from existence**

**Time Limit: One Year [Time pass since the quest appear: 5 Minutes]**


	7. Dominating Personality Arc Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher)/ Demonic Creatures talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**{Last Time}**

_I gain a new quest, just minutes after becoming a Gillian-Class hollow. So, I finish the dungeon and leave it. Once ask myself how do I enter my inner world, a female voice spoke up in my head, that she could help. Who is she?_

**{Now}**

**{Yukihime's POV} {Forest of Menos}**

**"Who a-"** I started to say before I felt a pull in my mind. Then, my mind faded to black for second.

**{?}**

When, I came to, I was in a different Forest. The trees were redwood and their was a moon in the sky. **"Where am I?"**

_"Your in your inner world." _a familiar female voice said behind me. So, I turn around see a woman. She is five feet and nine inches tall. She have long snow white hair goes down to her bubbly butt and on top of her head poking out of her hair is arctic fox ears. She have silver eyes and lush lips. She have large and plump breast. Her hips is slim, but not too slim that can't support her upper body. She have nine fox tails behind her above her ass. She have tan skin. She is wearing a beautiful kimono with flower patterns on it.

**"Who are you and how did I get here?"**

_"I am Zorra and I pull __your mind here."_

**"What are you and what your reason for bringing me here?"**

_"I am __embodiment of your hollow powers of your soul, but I am way more than just that. As for my reason for bringing you here is because I wanted to help you. Because just like you, I too have "Gamer's Powers" as You and I apart of same soul. I know of your Quest and Side Quest."_

**"Oh. How can you help me then?"**

_"Simple, first I going prepare to face the fifteen other souls and with you increase in power, they all in Gillian on the low in power alone just because of exp that was going in your race rank."_

**"How did I get 15 souls in me, I only ate 5 hollows."**

_"It was because of exp, you get from your enemies, but mostly due to your Hollow Nature creating them into Souls. If you were Arrancar or __Shinigami that won't have happen."_

**"How do you know being something like Arrancar or Shinigami that souls won't be created?"**

_"I read that diary in the inventory and before ask we share the same inventory." _Zorra said as she proof this as she pulls out the Dairy of Selene, before putting it back and she then said, _"I won't tell you the contents in the Dairy as that for you to read on your own, but I will tell the gist of what a Arrancar and Shinigami is." _

Then, after her brief pause, she spoke up, _"Arrancar is a hollow that remove apart of their mask and gain Shinigami-like powers as well a __Zanpakutō just like the Shinigami. As for Shinigami, they are souls with higher Reiryoku than normal souls and an enemy of Hollows and Arrancar alike."_

_ping_

**Side Quest Completed,**

**Side Quest: Arrancar? Shinigami?**

**From: Self**

**"I found a Skill Book called 'Camino de los Elementos Novice-Level Edition' it a Arrancar Skill similar to Kidō that Shinigami uses. What are they and why can I use their spells."**

**\- Learn what an Arrancar is (Check)**

**\- Learn what a Shinigami is (Check)**

**Reward: 10,000 exp**

**Failure: None**

_ping_

**plus 10,000 exp**

_ping_

**You gain three levels**

_"Good now that out the way, we can focus on this quest, but right now you not strong enough to face of them yet."  
_

**"I know."**

_"But luckily they are busy with each other and no interested in you yet. So I will train you and I only need a month. Let treat this a Quest."_

_ping_

**A new ****Quest was created,**

**Quest: One Month Training**

**From: Zorra**

**"She offering you training for one month."**

**\- Get all Lowest Stats to 200**

**Reward: 1500 Exp**

**Failure: You will die.**

**Do you accept the Quest? Y | N**

I tap yes and she spoke up, _"But one more thing, I know how much wanted to nerf **Cero** so much, so one that reincarnated you to this life __gracefully gave me an 'Updated Card for Gamer's Power'." _She said as she pulls out said card and causing me question of where she was keeping that. Zorra giggles and shoves the card in me.

**[Game Updating: 0% - 5% - 10% - 15% - 20% - 25% - 30% - 40% - 50% - 60% - 70% - 80% - 90% - 100%]**

**[Update Completed - Item Update]**

**Item Update**

**This gives the items an Item Rarity, That go like this (From Lowest to Highest): Common, Uncommon, Magic, Epic, & Legendary. This also nerf Cero for everyone. **

_ping_

**Skill Nerf due to the Item Updated,**

**Cero | 30 RP | Damage = Reiryoku x Gillian-Class Hollow LV | Accuracy = 42% | Blast Area = DEX * Hollow Skill LV * 2.5 | Skill SPD = DEX * INT * Common-Class Hollow Skill LV |Cero is a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored can fire Cero from their hands, fingers, and other parts of their bodies.**

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 7| Exp: 2790/3500**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Gillian - 5660/12000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 94,500/ 94,500 | RP: 261,100/261,100**

**VIT - 135**

**STG - 132**

**DEX - 215**

**INT - 177**

**WIS - 196**

**LUC - 112**

**Spending Points - 30**

**Reiryoku - 177,800**

**BIO: You are Yukihime, a Gillian-Class Hollow. You are born deep within Forest of Menos.**

**Your also reborn soul and do that you're stronger than most newly-born Hollows.**

**Yukihime gain her Gillian form during her first dungeon.**

* * *

**To ****RandomAccount1331: I like to think all being to extent have an inner world, but most that not Shinigami or Visored doesn't care about. I don't know if Arrancar ever when to their inner world as it was mention in canon to my knowledge.**

**To Doomforyou: Is good enough, because if not, though luck, because I will keep updating the character sheet, because I will knee down to something stupid as reading the character sheet, when you skip it be scrolling past it.**

* * *

**Quest: Dominating Personality**

**From: ?**

**"Now that your Gillian-Class hollow, even if due to the help with the "Gamer's Powers" and not because devoured 1000 or so Hollows. But, even you can't be exempt from the fight for Dominating Personality and you have a year at best."**

**\- Complete Garra Oscura Clan Dungeon (Check)**

**\- Find a way to enter your Inner World (Check)**

**\- Become Dominating Personality [0/15 Souls to Dominated]**

**\- (Bonus) Become Adjuchas-Class Hollow**

**\- (Bonus) [Hidden]**

**Reward: 1000 Exp, 20 Spending Points, each bonus objective completed will give 500 exp and mystery item**

**Failure: You will either be basic Gillian or Death, but either way, Your Soul will be gone and you fade away from existence**

**Time Limit: One Year [Time pass since the quest appear: 8 Minutes]**


	8. Luck Training Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Pokemonreborn1: I going say this, Yukihime in her inner world is the same size as Zorra, because plot.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher)/ Demonic Creatures talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**{Last Time}**

_I was pull into into my inner world, by Zorra a woman, who said she is the __embodiment of my hollow powers and she want to help me. Zorra told me what a __Shinigami and Arrancar is. After, that she want to train me for one month._

**{Now}**

**{Yukihime's POV} {Yukihime's Inner World}**

_ping_

**plus six WIS due to learning what an Arrancar and Shinigami is **

_"Well, let start by training your lowest stat and that is Luck." _Zorra said

_ping_

**A Side Quest was created,**

**Side Quest: Luck Training**

**From: Zorra**

**"You going to train one of your hardest Stat to increase outside of LV ups and Spending Points"**

**\- Ten Critical Hit in a spar against Zorra [0/10]**

**\- Learn ways ****to control your Reiryoku**

**Reward: 1000 Exp, plus 40 LUC**

**Failure: if don't complete under a year, death**

**Do you accept this side quest? Y N**

I tap yes and I spoke up, **"What about the outside world? Wouldn't I be easy prey for other hollows to come and eat me?"**

_"Don't worry your nature will trigger your instincts for survival, but the downside, the more you out there kills and __devoured, the more souls problem."_

**"Do I still get exp?"**

_"Yes, but don't leave your inner world just yet, think of this as instinct training." _Zorra said as she charges at me just after muttering something and punch me in the gut a bit harder than what I expected. **[Yukihime - 94,500/ 94,500 HP 》 **** 94,411.1 ****/94,500 HP]** Then, I go punch her, but she dodges with more graces than me and she charge of **cero**, but something different about it and then, she fires the beam of reiryoku. **[Yukihime - **** 94,411.1 ****/94,500 HP 》 **** 94,277.9 ****/94,500 HP]**

'_What is going on? Don't Zorra and I same stats and possible move set?_' I thought as I try and failed to dodge a punch in kidney harder than before **[Yukihime - **** 94,277.9 ****/94,500 HP 》**** 94,135.66 ****/94,500 HP] [Yukihime - **** 261,100/265,300 RP ****》**** 261,060/265,300 RP ****》 **** 261,040 /265,300 RP****]**

_ping, ping_

**You learn two skills,**

**Destrucción #3: Congelación | Cost: 60 RP per second| Damage = 500 per second that is on the user use it ****Skill SPD = (DEX x 1.5) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The user gather ice-like aura in his hand and when the user tough something sharp ice freeze over being or thing in streaks and that will increase the longer the user touch said being or thing.**

**Destrucción #4: Relámpago Oscuro | Cost: 65 RP |Damage = (INT x 1.5) x Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV | Accuracy - 30% | Skill SPD = (DEX x 1.5) x (Camino de los Elementos [Gillian-Class] LV + Novice Elementos Control - LV) | The ****user points at the intended target with their index finger and generates a concentrated black bolt of lightning to use against the target.**

**[Yukihime - 261,040 /265,300 RP 》 261,010 /265,300 RP]**

_ping_

**plus 400 exp, due to your outside self killing another ****Gillian-Class**

_"Is that all." _She said as she dodge another punch from me and she punch gut harder than before **[Yukihime - 94,135.66 ****/94,500 HP ****》** ** 93,957.86 /94,500 HP]**

_ping_

**plus 650 exp, due to your outside self killing 4 Common-Class**

_ping_

**You gain a level **

I didn't have time to focus and I was punch gut really hard. **[Yukihime - 110,400/110,400 HP 》 70,953.5 /110,400 HP] (Dazed) **Then, Zorra doesn't let up and unleash flaming kick in the head [**Yukihime -** **70,953.5/110,400 HP ****》**** 26,153.5 /110,400 HP] (KO)**

**{5 hours Later}**

_ping_

**You slept in your Inner world, 100% Health Restored**

_ping, ping_

**plus 3 VIT, plus 400 exp**

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 8 | Exp: 740/4000**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Gillian - 6385/12000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 110,400/112,800 | RP: 308,000/308,000**

**VIT - 141**

**STG - 135**

**DEX - 220**

**INT - 180**

**WIS - 205**

**LUC - 115**

**Spending Points - 35**

**Reiryoku - 209,200 ****[209,200]**

* * *

**Quest: Dominating Personality**

**From: ?**

**"Now that your Gillian-Class hollow, even if due to the help with the "Gamer's Powers" and not because devoured 1000 or so Hollows. But, even you can't be exempt from the fight for Dominating Personality and you have a year at best."**

**\- Complete Garra Oscura Clan Dungeon (Check)**

**\- Find a way to enter your Inner World (Check)**

**\- Become Dominating Personality [0/21 Souls to Dominated]**

**\- (Bonus) Become Adjuchas-Class Hollow**

**\- (Bonus) [Hidden]**

**Reward: 1000 Exp, 20 Spending Points, each bonus objective completed will give 500 exp and mystery item**

**Failure: You will either be basic Gillian or Death, but either way, Your Soul will be gone and you fade away from existence**

**Time Limit: One Year [Time pass since the quest appear: 5 Hours & 15 Minutes]**

* * *

**To Lightblade23: Thanks for your words. I will try my best, but I still a human and so mistakes will still happen from time to time.**

**To Luciendar (From Chapter 1 Review): If your reading this, than I hope in your eyes I grow. No offence taken.**

**To Azaira: Your right and while I most like didn't change much in this chapter, I hope you and anyone else helps me improve this story. I take what you said and try to apply to the next chapter. Also, like say something more and rather talk about in a PM ****between you and me.**


	9. Luck Training Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher)/ Demonic Creatures talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**{Yukihime's POV}**

_"Awake and ready for round two I hope."_ Zorra said as she watches me get up from the ground and got in the stance for a fight. I went to punch her only for her block it with one of her tails and push my fist to the side. _"Come on is that all, those punches a nothing more than a feather, put more power in them or you will be devoured." _She said as punch my shoulder and follow up with a upper strike with her hand, her fingers slightly curl and cling. There was red-aura in the shape of fox's claw on tip of her fingers.

_'First the stronger hits and now this._' I thought as I go to kick Zorra, but she answer my kick by ducking and she thrust hand as same fox's claw on her fingers like earlier. She strike my torso, just to the right of my hollow hole. I felt winded and she lift her arm and I see a ice-like aura in her hands as she spoke up as touch my right shoulder.

_"__**Destrucción #3: Congelación**"_ Zorra said as streaks of sharp ice slashes through my body from my shoulder to my left kidney . Then, she dismiss the ice-like aura just a second after removing her hand. _"Come on, you need be faster than that, now put more power in this or die."_

_ping, _**3 skills LV Ups**

I lift up my arm as gather air around me to my hand and I spoke up, **"****Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento"**

Then, I send a wind-attack to the foxy woman and she answer that as she spoke up, _"_**_Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento_**_" _Then, both wind attacks clash, but Zorra's absorb my attack. I dash forward and I goes to punch her. This I felt the reiryoku pour to my fist, but still miss her as I hit a tree, but instead of destroying the tree, a huge shockwave of spiritual power disperse and only leave burn marks on the tree, that I hit.

_"Good you finally using your reiryoku for your physical prowess. But can you do that again?"_

I slowly turn around and try to gather my reiryoku, but my lack other understand of how channeled Reiryoku in attacks that not through non-physical means '_How did I do the first time._' I thought as stare at Zorra and she sighs, before saying,

_"I guess, I help you and listen up, because I only saying this once. Look deep in yourself and imaging that your reiryoku as water behind a huge dam and power your using all the time is a spring infront of dam. You need open the flood gates slightly at time and apply it to your physical prowess. You can add reiryoku to your speed and etc."_

I starting doing what she just told me and I was only able handle less than 1% of the current reiryoku I have without having destroy my body.

_ping, _**you develop a new skill,**

**Reiryoku-Boosted Physical-Damage - LV 1**

_ping, _**plus 2 Vit, plus 3 STG & plus 2 WIT**

**"I got it, but it not ****enough do anything on it own."**

_"That why you going train until you can get at least 1%. Once you can, then continue with your training." _Zorra said.

That is what I did over the next three days of my time in my inner world. While, doing that, i developed three new skills just as I reach the one percent mark as well gain good bit of VIT and STG due to training beyond what I can handle by applying the reiryoku physical self.

Then, I see Zorra walking towards me until she is arms length away form as she asked, _"Are you ready to continue your training?"_

**"Yes" **I said as see she got in her fighting stance and I started with channeling the lowest percent of my reiryoku, and apply it to physical strength. I punch her as she block it. **[Critical Hit]**

_"Good, once you completed that side quest, then the real training will begin." _She said and with that I up the percentage three percent higher than before as I punch her again. She blocks it with a grin and returning it with her one of her with more finesse and grace than mine as it hit my chest. She strike me with that move again. Then, I went to give her a left-hook punch to her side, but she block it. **[Critical Hit]** Then, I try to hit her again, but she block it again. Then, I push the percent of reiryoku in the kick to her side by three percent, she didn't bother blocking that one. She went and punch me gut hard **[Critical Hit]**.

Then, I was quite winded by that attack, I didn't even notice the ping that came about as I recovering from that until I was kick and knock to the ground. I was able to roll out of way a stomp and spiritual power disperse and leave a burn mark, that quickly disappear just as I got up from the ground.

I gather air to palm of my hand as I aim at Zorra, who turns to me and dash at me. **"****Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento!"** I yelled as I send an air-attack at her and she didn't get time to utter a word as hit her. **[Critical Hit]** Lines of blood strays in the air from her body.

_ping, _**plus 3 LUC due to three criticals in one day**

I dash at her, as I prepare to punch her, ignoring the ping along the way as I punch her in the gut. Then, I throw punch at her head and Zorra dodge it as she counter it with a right hook, but with a more potent version that of the fox's claw Aura as now covering her fingers and part of hand. Then, she use that move again in form of flurry of punches.

When, she finish her claw punches and dismiss it, I punch her in the gut hard **[Critical Hit]** and she became winded enough for only four minutes to use my **High-Speed Regeneration**. Then, the female kitsune punch me in the side hard **[Critical Hit]**. Then, she jumps to the threes and I lose her in view, in the tree leaves and I couldn't pick up her reiryoku signature as if she was hiding it. So, I start climbing one of the trees, this took three minutes to mid point of the tree trunk.

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 9 | Exp: 440/4500**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Gillian - 8235/12000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 52,071.10768/137,700 | RP: 353,132.076/353,700**

**VIT - 153**

**STG - 147**

**DEX - 225**

**INT - 183**

**WIS - 210**

**LUC - 122**

**Spending Points - 40**

**Reiryoku - 245,700 [202,601.6]**

* * *

**To ****Arclight001: Did I do better, even it just a little?**

**To Nitramora (From CH. 1):I hope you enjoy the story.**

**To BlackBookmark (From CH. 1): I think about it.**

* * *

**Pokemonreborn1: Yukihime only boost her physical prowess 0.01% - 0.07% throughout the fight. I hope to finish this in one last part.**


	10. Luck Training (Final Part)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Cero = Game Text/Attack/Location Name**

**"Hi" = Hollow/****Visored**** (Mask)/Arrancar (Resurrección and higher)/ Demonic Creatures talking**

_"Hi" = Zanpakutō Spirit talking_

"Hi" = Shinigami/Arrancar (Base)/Visored (Base)/ Quincy/ Fullbringer talking

'_Hi_' = Thoughts of all

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**{Yukihime's POV}**

After five minutes, I was now just few feet from the canopy and start looking for Zorra to continue the spar in the trees. That when a small crimson beam of light was coming right at me, and I had about a three and half seconds to react to the incoming attack. Which I took that time to dodge the attack, I can feel the heat of the attack as it pass by me.

Then, the beam vanish as it pass by me and I began my search anew, but just one second after I start I see a light blue and white ball of flames coming at me. I could see that part of the flames look like a fox on curling around the flaming ball. Then, the said flaming ball enveloped me as it make contact on my chest as it push me off the branch of the tree to nearby lower branch. I stand up and winch as i'm still on fire. I winch in pain as I look up as I heard someone running on the branches to where I was. So, I quickly climb the tree and see that Zorra is dashing at me with great speeds.

I was only able in time to gather an ice aura in my right hand as prepare to use only offensive ice skill, that I know at this current time and while I couldn't block the punch to my gut, I was able to grab her arm and spoke up with a grin under my mask, **"****Destrucción #3: Congelación" **And with that, the sharp ice streaks up her arm to her shoulder. I continue to let the ice spread a bit more on her body, before she was able get out my grip and punch me in the gut.

I dismiss the ice-aura in my hand and pump out same amount reiryoku in my physical prowess once more and go to punch her. She took the hit and tail-slap me in the side, that I was almost push off the tree. Almost. As I grab the branch to regain my balance in time and I punch her once more, this time in her side hard **[Critical Hit]**. '_I half way there to competing that side quest. Just five more critical hits to go._' I thought as punch her again, and follow it up with a kick to her side. **[Critical Hit] **

This knocks Zorra off the tree and her falling from the tree, I go look over and I see that she pointing at me with index finder and just created black lightning on the tips of her finger. _"Ready for a shock? _**_Destrucción #4: Relámpago Oscuro!_**_" _She shouts as black lightning was fired from her fingers and coming at me fast, to fast for me to dodge the attack.

_THUD_

I became dazed after getting hit by the black lightning, I took three minutes to shake off that and I use the next six minutes and one second over the half to heal with **High-Speed Regeneration**.

_ping_, **plus 4 VIT**

l look down from the tree and I see the kitsune is staring at the general direction, that I am at. So, I jump out of tree and flip in the air as I prepare for a falling ax kick her.

As I get closer to hit her, she spoke up as she lift arm to block the kick, _"_**_Salvaguardia #2: Barlovento_**_" _A ward made out of winds goes around Zorra's body and my leg connects to her arms **[Critical Hit]**. The wind blows away some of the reiryoku in that kick, but her clothes have tears from the battle.

I flip as she knocks the kick away and I land on the ground. _"You took your sweet time." _Zorra said as dash me. I was able to block her kick with my arm, a breeze goes across my body. She moves her leg back down and punch me in the gut with a more potent version of that reiryoku cover her hand, as it covers her whole hand, markings is slowly appearing on her now fox's paw aura.

I winch in pain, but I did not let myself be dazed again as gave her a left hook punch her side. I go to punch her in the gut as follow up, but she blocks it with one of her nine tails. I back off and deceased the percentage of reiryoku in my physical prowess by three percent.

Then, Zorra dash at me with speeds quicker than my own. So quick in fact, that I couldn't see the punch as it hit my gut. I was dazed, but I was able to throw a punch, even though it was wild **[Critical Hit]**.

Then, I was punch in side and shoulder before I became undazed after a minute. I see Zorra grin as she gather in water aura in her hand and so, I back off as I lift my left arm in the air as point at her with index finger and my other hand to hold my left arm as I start generating black lighting on tips of my finger.

_**"**_**_Destrucción #_4: Relámpago Oscuro | #_5: __Tiro Costero"_**

Then, the foxy woman thrust her hand and that water bullet comes at me as black lightning arcs around the bullet. Both attacks land their target. I dash at her and punch her gut hard. **[Critical Hit] **She went flying into a tree, all way as she spit out blood. I went to go after her, but a dust cloud appear, and so, I blow it away with **Destrucción #1: Empuje del Viento **just see that she gone.

It was eight minutes, when I was hit from behind causing me to be push and hit a tree, hard. _"Looking for little old me?"_

I got off the tree and turn around to see the kitsune woman grin as walks closer before she dash me and graceful roundhouse kick to my face. She follow it up with kneeing my gut. I grit my teeth as punch her side, and I didn't let up as unleash of flurry of punches, she was able to block all of them with her tail and on the last punch **[Critical Hit]**.

_ping_, **Side Quest Competed,**

**Side Quest: Luck Training**

**From: Zorra**

**"You going to train one of your hardest Stat to increase outside of LV ups and Spending Points"**

**\- Ten Critical Hit in a spar against Zorra [10/10] (check)**

**\- Learn ways to control your Reiryoku (check)**

**Reward: 1000 Exp, plus 40 LUC**

**Failure: if don't complete under a year, death**

_ping, _**LV UP and plus 10 LUC**

I use twenty of my spending points on LUC, just as Zorra spoke, _"Good that side quest is done, now you need leave your inner world."_

**"How do I do that?"**

Then, Zorra walks around me as she push me and as my mind slowly fade to black, she said, _"Like this."_

**{Forest of Menos}**

When, I came to I was back in the familiar forest, but it seems a different area.

_ping (x4)_, **plus 20 INT, Plus 24 STG, Plus 23 VIT, Plus 25 DEX**

'_That is a lot of boost in stats._' I thought as I dismiss the panels, just before my mind was drag back to my inner world.

* * *

**Name: Yukihime | Title: The Gamer**

**LV - 10 | Exp: 690/5000**

**Race: Hollow | Class: Gillian - 10,610/12000**

**Age: 15 | Gender: Female**

**HP: 160,000/183,000 | RP: 399,000/419,000**

**VIT - 183**

**STG - 174**

**DEX - 255**

**INT - 206**

**WIS - 213**

**LUC - 203**

**Spending Points - 25**

**Reiryoku - 301,000 [249,500]**

* * *

**To Arclight001: Sorry for wait and I hope you enjoy.**

**To Avenger13579: Thank you.**

**To Slaggedfire: I just going say this for at least this chapter and next ones to come that it going to be slow in terms of Character Development or even longer chapter going above 1000 to 2000 word mark. You will know why in second or so.**

* * *

**Pokemonreborn1: This took longer to write because when, I creating skills for Camino de los Elementos as I didn't created all 99 spells for both classification at start. That by the time, that I finish Chapter that I was 44.44% done with Skill List of Camino de los Elementos. **


End file.
